1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to wireless communication systems and methods, and particularly to a wireless communication device and a method for switching alert modes of the wireless communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, are very convenient. However, in some situations, a wireless communication device may cause trouble. For example, if a user attends an important meeting and forgets to switch his/her mobile phone to a vibration mode or a silent mode, an incoming call may interfere with the meeting. If the user forgets to turn off the mobile phone or switch the mobile phone to a flight mode on an airplane, the mobile phone may interfere with flight of the airplane.